El amor lo puede todo
by VickyCruz
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde que Arnold y Helga ya no son pareja, gracias a un malentendido. Arnold se da cuenta que con el pasar del tiempo sus sentimientos iran creciendo aun mas por Helga. Al igual que Helga siente lo mismo por Arnold, pero su orgulllo le impedira hacer lo correcto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo una nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado. Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE.

Helga G. Pataki de dieciocho años de edad camina por los pasillos de le preparatoria Hillwood. Mientras se acercaba una muy contenta Lila.

-Buenos dias Helga-

-Hola Lila- Helga y Lila se habían convertido en buenas amigas, desde que Helga había terminado con Arnold. Los cuales habian estado saliendo hace mas de 3 años si no hasta hace unos 4 meses.

-Como estas?-

-Bien, por que preguntas?-

-Pues, crei que la visita de tu hermana Olga te causaría problemas-

-Eso creía yo también al principio pero resulto que ahora nos llevamos mejor-

-Bueno eso me alegra-

-Bueno Hel tengo que ir a clases, Adios-dice mientras se despide con la mano-

-Adios-

Helga caminaba rumbo a su casillero cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho- decia una apenada Helga la cual tenia la mirada en el piso mientras trataba de recoger sus libros del piso, Helga ni siquiera habia volteado a ver con quien habia chocado-

-Descuida yo tambien iba, Helga?-

-Arnold?-

-Lo siento mucho Helga-dijo mientras se levantaba para después poder ayudar a Helga-

-No importa-dijo intentando esconder su nerviosismo-

Arnold quería hablar con Helga sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Helga solo evadía el tema.

-Helga yo quisiera hablar sobre lo que paso….-

-Lo siento Arnold pero tengo que ir a clases- Helga tomo sus libros y empezó a correr perdiéndose entre la multitud-

Arnold solo logro ver como Helga desaparecía entre todos los alumnos. Con el pasar de los años Helga ya no era la misma niña gritona y mandona, ahora era más gentil con las personas y ya no tenia su típica ceja, sino que ahora tenia dos y perfectas cejas. También se notaban algunas curvas las cuales la hacían ver atractiva.

Por otro lado Helga intentaba alejarse no le gustaba hablar del tema le traía recuerdos dolorosos, y sabia que no podía hacerle frente a Arnold, ella aun sentía algo por el, o mejor dicho ella nunca dejo de amarlo y jamás lo hará. Por eso siempre que Arnold queria hablar con ella a solas sus amigas no la dejaban sacando excusas como "Helga apresúrate llegaremos tarde", "Helga será mejor que veas esto" o "Helga, el maestro de español de esta bucando". Helga agradecía que sus amigas estuvieran siempre con ella. Tambien tenia apoyo de sus amigos como Brainy, Lorenzo y Gerald, este aun habla con Arnold, pero nunca le contaba a Arnold lo que Helga le decia.

Una vez terminadas la clases Arnold hizo otro intento para acercarse a Helga el cual fue en vano, a si que decidió que era tarde y tendría que volver a casa si no habra problemas. Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes para encontrarse con su abuelo y abuela.

-Hola hombre pequeño-

-Hola abuelo-dijo con desden

-Hola Kimba-

-Hola abuela-

-Abuelo donde esta mama y Helena-

-Tu madre y tu hermana salieron al parque, y tu padre dijo que llegaría tarde del trabajo-

-Gracias-

-Arnold subio a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, sumió su nariz en su almohada y respiro un aroma en particular, era el perfume de Helga que aun seguía ahí, entonces recordó la vez en que ya era tarde y Helga se quedo a dormir ahí, Arnold se sintió nostálgico de verdad extrañaba la compañía de Helga, Se sentía perdido sin ella y no sabia que hacer para reparar el daño que le hizo-

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquí les traigo lo que sigue. Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO.

Mientras tanto Helga daba vueltas por su cuarto, sabia que no podía con esta farsa, sentía que en cualquier momento, se derrumbaría.

-Hermanita bebe, te encuentras bien?-

-Olga?, Cuando entraste?-

-Eso no importa, que te sucede?-

-Olga no se que hacer-

-Hablas de Arnold cierto?-Helga solo asintió-

-Por que no hablas con el?-

-Créeme Olga, esa no es la mejor opción-

-Por que no?-

-Olga!-

-Vamos hermanita bebe, dime-

-Mira no puedo estar sola con Arnold es un tanto incomodo-

-De acuerdo, uuhhmm que tal si….-

-Olvídalo es inútil-

-De acuerdo hermanita bebe, bajaras a comer?-

-Lo siento Olga- Olga salio del cuarto triste.

Helga se quedo pensando un momento hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Ring Ring Ring

-Hola-

-Hola Helga-

-Hola Phoebe-

-Helga podrías venir a mi casa es importante-

-Claro Phobs-

Helga colgó y se alisto para salir, Helga caminaba hacia la casa de Phoebe era tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, de pronto salieron tres hombres de traje negro y lentes obscuros, Helga solo intento salir de ahí lo mejor posible pero sin llamar la atención a si que empezó a caminar rápidamente, al darse cuenta de que los tres hombres también aumentaban su velocidad, Helga empezó a correr mas rápido al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacar su celular cuando estaba a punto de tomar el celular los tres hombres la tomaron por los brazos y la arrastraron hasta un coche oscuro. Después de subirla un hombre con la cara cubierta empezó a hablar.

-Que haces a estas horas, niña?-

-Deje me salir o…..-Helga se puso en su tono agresivo

-O que, no puedes hacer nada-

-Helga sabia que no podía hacer nada, su única opción era escuchar, a si que decidió callar, de nada le servia gritar.-

-Mira, gracias a ti y a Bob, estuve en al cárcel un par de años y no tengo trabajo-Helga solo se dedicaba a escuchar

-Ahora tu lo pagaras-

-No puedes hacerme nada-amenazo Helga

-Eso crees tu, mira te estaré vigilando y si le dices a alguien sobre esto lastimare a tu amiguito-le dice mientras le muestra una foto de Arnold y ella abrazados-

-Y creeme que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea-Helga estaba estática no podía creerlo, si le pasaba algo a Arnold por su culpa no lo soportaría, pero eso no evito que Helga contestara.

-Y eso de que servirá-contesto Helga con toda la fuerzas que le quedaban

-Mira necesitare que me des información sobre el imperio de localizadores de Bob-

A Helga no le quedaba nada mas que aceptar, no dejaria que lastimaran a Arnold y a sus amigos por su causa.

-De acuerdo-La camioneta se detuvo en el mismo lugar de donde la arrastraron entonces los tres hombres la arrogaron al piso.-

-Y recuerda te estaré vigilando-

Helga vio como el coche desaparecía eso la alivio, se quedo a si un tiempo de pronto volvió a la realidad, tenia que ir a casa de Phoebe y actuar normal, aunque por dentro tenia ganas de gritar y llorar pero sabia que tendría que ser fuerte a si que respiro profundo y se encamino a casa de Phoebe con un horrible pensamiento "_Si le hacen daño a Arnold"-_

Helga llego a casa de Phoebe, toco el timbre y volvió a respirar profundo.

-Helga, te sientes bien?-

-Si, por que preguntas Phobs?-

-No lose te ves mal-

-Tranquila no es nada-

-Helga en serio te sientes bien-

-Si, solo estoy cansada-

-Esta bien-

Helga noto como Phoebe iba a seguir reprochando a si que se adelanto.

-Phoebe que es lo que me querías decir-

-A si…..-

Helga se quedo a dormir con Phoebe le costo trabajo conciliar el sueño no podia dormir millones de ideas atravesaban su mente,"_Si dañan a Arnold y a mis amigos","Si amenazan a Olga","Si le hacen daño a Miriam o a Bob" _, Esta ultima idea era cierta aunque Helga no lo aceptara sabia que le importaba su familia. Helga se sentía atrapada, y no podía acudir a nadie.

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

EL AMOR LO PUEDE TODO.

Helga estaba en la casa de Phoebe, se estaban alistando para ir a la escuela, Phoebe noto que Helga estaba distraída pensó que era por el hecho de Arnold y ella, tendrían que trabajar en el proyecto de la clase de Historia juntos, eso no evito que Phoebe volviera a preguntar.

-Helga te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba su amiga Phoebe algo preocupada

-Si, solo no pude dormir bien-

-Y por que no?-

-Ehhmm por….-

-Es por el trabajo de Historia?-

-Si-mintió

Para suerte de Helga el autobús llego, Helga intento subir lo mas rápido, al subir se sentó en el ultimo asiento del autobús, Phoebe se sentó con Gerald, Helga agradecía que Gerald estuviera en el autobús y que Lila estuviera sentada con Arnold, Helga solo se dedico a sentarse al final del autobús. Enserio agradecía que Brainy se fuera caminando, y que a Lorenzo lo dejara su chofer.

Una vez en la escuela, Helga se dedicaba a evitar a sus compañeros sobre todo a Arnold, se sentía aislada no podía hablar con nadie, estaba distraida que no se dio cuenta de que Lorenzo y Brainy se acercaban.

-Hola Helga-decia un alegre Lorenzo seguido por un Brainy

-Hola Hel-Helga dio un pequeño grito antes de contestar

-Hola Lorenzo, Hola Brainy-

-Lo siento Helga no queríamos asustarte-se disculpo Lorenzo

-Descuida, ya no importa-

-Segura aun pareces asustada-

-Si, es que yo no me lo esperaba-

-De acuerdo, no vienes a clases?-

-A si, solo ire a mi casillero, por mis libros-Helga buscaba una excusa para poder alejarse de ellos.

-Helga ya tienes tus libros, los tienes en la mano-dijo un Brainy extrañado

-A s..i lo olvida..ba-

-Entonces vienes?-volvió a preguntar Lorenzo

Helga solo afirmo, y empezó a caminar con ellos.

-Helga, te sientes bien?-pregunto Lorenzo

-Si, Claro, por que preguntas, chico listo?-

-No lose-

Nadie volvió a decir ninguna palabra, solo caminaban. Lorenzo y Brainy, tenían muchas dudas pero no querian preguntar, si Helga no quería hablar del problema ellos la respetarían. Las clases transcurrieron normal por a si decirlo Helga no le dirigía la palabra sus amigos. Llego la clase de Historia y Helga tenia que trabajar con Arnold. Arnold se dio cuenta de que Helga estaba distraída, la observaba mover su lápiz de un lado a otro, Arnold sabia que eso no era normal en ella.

-Helga te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Arnold preocupado

-Claro que si Arnold-contesto Helga con toda la calma que podía

-Helga estas segura?-

-Si-Helga sonrió, para poder calmar a Arnold.

Arnold pareció no muy convencido, pero no siguió protestando ya le había hecho daño una vez y no lo volvería hacer. El resto de la clase Arnold no volvió a preguntar, solo se dedicaba a observar a Helga.

En la hora del almuerzo Helga no tenia muchas ganas de comer, sabia que no podía acercarse a sus amigos, a si que decidió ir al patio trasero, Helga se sentó en una mesa sola, como quería decirle a Olga lo que pasaba pero no dejaría que la lastimaran. Las últimas clases transcurrieron normales, una vez que terminaron las clases Helga quería llegar a casa.

Helga estaba sentada en una banca del parque, cunando una pequeña de unos 10 años de edad con particular cabeza de balón se acerco a ella.

-Hola Helga-

-Hola Helena-decia una muy contenta Helga

-Y tu hermano-preguntaba Helga

-Fue a comprar unos helados-

-Entiendo-

-Helga, quieres venir mañana a jugar conmigo?-

-Me encantaria pero…-

-Por favor Helga-

-De acuerdo- Helga no podía decirle no a Helena sus ojos se le recordaban mucho a el-

-A que no puedes correr mas rápido que yo-la reto la pequeña

-Segura?-

-Mas que segura-

-Te mostrare quien corre mas rápido-

Helga y Helena se levantaron y empezaron a correr, estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, Helga ya no se preocupaba mas, se sentía tranquila.

Helga estaba en la casa Pataki, agradecía que Arnold la fuera a acompañar a su casa, no quería volver a ver a esos hombres. Ahora Helga estaba en su cuarto cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

-Hola?-

-Con que tu novio te fue a dejar eh-

-Como rayos obtuviste el número de la casa-

-Eso no te importa, ahora me tienes que entregar los papeles de Bob-

-Tienes 3 dias para que me los entreges-

-…..-

Helga no sabia que hacer, si le entregaba los papeles de Bob podria acabar con su trabajo, y sino le harían daño a su amigos y a Arnold. Ya era tarde a si que Helga bajo silenciosamente, no quería despertar a nadien, se acerco hacia donde estaban los papeles dudo un momento en tomarlos, pero no soportaba la idea de que lastimaran a su famila, a si que los tomo subió a su cuarto y los guardo en su mochila. Helga decidio que tendria que descansar mañana seria un dia muy difícil.

Continuara…


End file.
